fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Balthus/Supports
With Byleth (Male) C Support *'Balthus:' Ah, there you are. Can we talk? I need a favor, and you strike me as the charitable type. *'Byleth:' **Choice 1: What do you want? **Choice 2: This doesn't bode well. *'Balthus:' **Choice 1 response: Touchy, touchy! I'll get right to it... I need some gold. Care to help a fella out? **Choice 2 response: Perceptive, aren't you? I know I shouldn't ask, but I need some gold. *'Byleth:' **Choice 1: **Choice 2: Out of the question. *'Balthus:' Hard times all around, then... Well, it was worth a shot. Guess that debt collector traveled all the way to Garreg Mach for nothing. If I were you, I'd feel bad about leaving the poor guy hanging like that, but it is what it is. *'Byleth:' You'd better work hard to pay him back. *'Balthus:' Nah, it's a lose-lose. I owe the church too. That means any work I do here, they take a cut. The only way to escape my financial burden is to get clear out of Fódlan. *'Byleth:' *Choice 1: The thought saddens me greatly. *Choice 2: Good luck out there. *'Balthus:' **Choice 1 response: Oh... I, uh... didn't mean to bring you down. Y'know I was just joking, yeah? **Choice 2 response: Wow. Cold as ice. You know I was just joking, yeah? *'Balthus:' We all have to decide where we belong and then fight for it. Can't let your wallet control your fate. If money was all I cared about, I never would have walked away from inheriting a baron's house. *'Byleth:' **Choice 1: I didn't know that about you. **Choice 2: You don't seem very noble to me. *'Balthus:' **Choice 1 response: Eh, it's nothing. It was a minor house in the east of the Alliance. **Choice 2 response: I hear that a lot. Still, it's true. I was the head of a minor house in the east of the Alliance. *'Balthus:' I like to say I stepped aside for the good of the house. Has a nicer ring to it than saying I just wasn't cut out for the gig. Or that I lack the right temperament. My distinguished little bro took my place. Fact is, he's a much better man for the job. *'Byleth:' ... *'Balthus:' Don't go feeling sorry for me now! I didn't mind one bit. Truth is, I'd have been miserable in that life. Having that title was nothing but fuss. Fuss is the worst. This way of life suits me much better. And you? *'Byleth:' What about me? *'Balthus:' You showing up at Garreg Mach was a coincidence wrapped up in happenstance. Your pops was a renowned mercenary leader. It can be safely assumed you'll follow in his footsteps. But don't you feel like that life was decided for you? *'Byleth:' **Choice 1: I'm not sure I follow. **Choice 2: You've got a point. **Choice 3: I've never thought of it that way. *'Balthus:' **Choice 1 and 3 response: Better start pondering that one real quick, pal. **Choice 2 response: I know. And I suggest you start choosing your fate instead of just letting it happen. *'Balthus:' Why keep breathing if your life isn't your own, yeah? Welp, there's a decided lack of gold here, so I'll be off now. You think on what I said. B Support *'Balthus:' Stubborn little... That's it! Nighty night, sleepyhead! Phew! Guess that's it. Can't let lowlifes like you into Garreg Mach. Nobody likes troublemakers. Trust me. What the?! Oh... It's you. Don't sneak up on people. It's rude. But we can discuss your lacking manners another time. Why are you here? You following me, pal? *'Byleth:' **Choice 1: I am. **Choice 2: That's a secret. *'Balthus:' Guess I can't fault you for that... since you seem to have been mopping up enemies without me knowing it. *'Balthus:' She really thinks I'm gonna try to reclaim my title. Ha! She clearly doesn't know me too well. Yet she keeps sending fools my way like the stubborn shrew she is. That's my stepmother for ya. *'Byleth:' You haven't mentioned her before. *'Balthus:' Shocking. Remember when I told you my little bro inherited House Albrecht after I left? Well, he's my half bro. And his mother is... devoted, to say the least. She'd do anything for him. Sadly, he had the nerve to be born without a Crest. And here I stand with a rare one swimming in my veins. She's convinced I'll return one day to take back my title by force. Completely off her rocker, that one. *'Byleth:' **Choice 1: We can fix this. **Choice 2: Can't you reason with her? *'Balthus:' **Choice 1 response: Nah, not worth the effort. It's best for everyone that I take the brunt of her malice. I can handle it just fine. **Choice 2 response: Ha! If only that were humanly possible. Besides, I refuse to concede any more than I already have. It's best for everyone that I take the brunt of her malice. I can handle it just fine. *'Balthus: '''If I wasn't around, she'd shift her beady gaze to my dad. Maybe even to my mom, who fled the house a while back. Or maybe my little bro would become the target of her' good intentions. Can't allow that to happen. *'''Byleth: That makes sense. *'Balthus:' And that's the bottom line. Long story short... you should keep your distance from me. If that assassin's dagger took you out, everyone here would fall to pieces. How would I explain that? *'Byleth:' I can protect the both of us. *'Balthus:' That's... that's some big talk, pal. So, you'll protect me too, will you? To think someone who can keep up with the Exalted King of Grappling would say such a swell thing. I'm a betting man, so I'll take the bait. Let's see if you really intend to protect me... or if those were just pretty words. A Support With Byleth (Female) C Support B Support A Support S Support With Claude C Support B Support A Support With Lysithea C Support *'Lysithea:' Ugh, training was exhausting today. Need some quick energy. Aha! Perfect time for my favorite candy! I won't make it back to my room without this sweet, sweet energy, and no one's around, soooo... Mmm... Mmm... *'Balthus:' Lookee here! It's the little lady of House Ordelia. Just back from training, yeah? You're unstoppable. *'Lysithea:' Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... *'Balthus:' Not feeling chatty, I see. Something to do with those puffy cheeks? Got a cavity brewing, or what? *'Lysithea:' I definitely don't! *'Balthus': So bad you can't even speak properly. Poor thing. It's OK, I know a guy. He'll have that rotten tooth out in no time. *'Lysithea:' No need! *'Balthus:' Yep. Best in the business. Uses special tools and everything. Door and a string or some such. *'Lysithea:' No! No! Thank you! *'Balthus:' Ah. You just had food in your mouth. You could have told me that a lot sooner, you know. *'Lysithea:' Wow. Placing the blame on me? What a piece of work. But, uh... hey. Don't tell anyone. *'Balthus:' That you were walking around with acorn-stuffed cheeks like some kind of overzealous squirrel? *'Lysithea:' Ugh! It wasn't acorns. It was candy! *'Balthus:' Even still, I don't plan on telling anyone a hungry girl ate some food. Not much of a story, really. *'Lysithea:' You don't get it. If people think I'm gnawing on candy, they'll think I'm nothing more than a child. *'Balthus:' That a fact? I'd say it's downright prudent to fortify yourself any chance you get. Mature, even. *'Lysithea:' Wait... What? *'Balthus:' Nothing is certain in life, not even your next meal. You never know when you'll be taken into custody and have to go without food and drink for a while. *'Lysithea:' Just what kind of a world do you inhabit, mister? *'Balthus:' The real world, little lady. My life is a collection of getting into trouble, getting caught, and getting free. One time I was actually rescued by your parents. Bet you didn't know that, eh? *'Lysithea:' They... rescued you? *'Balthus:' Too true. I owe them for that. I... Gah! I forgot I'm actually in a rush. I gotta run. Enjoy your secret candy, pal. *'Lysithea:' Mother and Father rescued that guy? But when would that have happened? B Support *'Lysithea:' Balthus, do you have a moment? *'Balthus:' Well, well! It's the little lady of House Ordelia. What can I do for you? *'Lysithea:' You piqued my interest when you spoke about my parents coming to your rescue. *'Balthus:' Ah, right. Forgot I let that slip. After I fled my home, I became something of a vagrant. Getting into fights, borrowing money I couldn't pay back, the works. *'Lysithea:' Oh, I know all about it. You were quite the vagabond. *'Balthus:' Wherever I went, I was treated like trash. Securing enough food to live on got harder and harder. It became clear that I wasn't welcome in Alliance territory, so I decided to head on over to the Empire. My big mistake was stopping by the Great Birdge of Myrddin on the way. Just my luck, some jerk of a minor lord north of the bridge was on a hunt for the bounty on my head. *'Lysithea:' Oh, that's awful... *'Balthus:' Would have been fine if I'd been alone, but innocent folks were around. Didn't want to endager them. That's when I turned tail. I ran until I couldn't run another step, and found myslef in Ordelia territory. I know Count Ordelia from when I was still with my family's house, so it seemed like a decent option. I was hoping our history would be enough to secure a place of sanctuary... but no such luck. *'Lysithea:' They refused to take you in? *'Balthus:' Yeah. I could tell there was some reason behind it, but they told me to get out as fast as I could. *'Lysithea:' Ah... I imagine it was when the Empire was meddling with my family. We lived in shackles back then. *'Balthus:' Makes sense. Still, I'm grateful. They gave me food and distracted the Empire's cronies so I could escape. I was half dead from starvation, so that meal saved my life–no joke. Your family's the real deal. Just imagine what the Empire would have done to me. I can tell you it wouldn't have been pretty. *'Lysithea:' I have no doubts. We weren't allowed contact with anyone from outside. It was strictly forbidden. *'Balthus:' I see. Well, that's when I vowed to find a way to repay them. One day, I'll do just that. *'Lysithea:' And when do you intend to carry out this vow of yours? In due honesty, I don't see you as someone capable of carrying out vows right now. Or even keeping your things together. *'Balthus:' Haha! Can't argue with that. It'll take me a while to repay that debt, but I will. Just you wait and see. A Support With Hilda C Support *'Balthus': Hilda! Be a dear and spot me some gold, will ya? *'Hilda': Slow down, Baltie. You can't be asking for money without so much as a hello. You're kidding, right? *'Balthus': Kidding. Yeah... Thing is, I was deadly serious. I don't joke about matters of gold. *'Hilda': Ugh. Your request is denied. You didn't use to be like this, you know? *'Balthus': I get the feeling you don't mean anything good by that. But come on, I'm the same as I ever was. *'Hilda': No. You used to be dependable. Like that time in the woods near Fódlan's Throat. You remember? *'Balthus': Thinking, thinking... Are you sure that was me? *'Hilda': Yes! Ugh. I had told Holst I wanted to go on a walk in the forest. *'Balthus': Heh, Holst never could tell you "no." *'Hilda': Hm, few can. Anyway, when the three of us got there, a horde of monsters appeared. I started wailing. *'Balthus': Uh-huh, uh-huh. Then what happened? *'Hilda': My brother started hitting one of the beasts with a wooden sword. You hoisted me over your shoulder. Holst told you to get me to safety, even if it killed you. So you ran the whole way from the forest to the estate with me on your back. *'Balthus': Ah! I remember it now. Toughest run of my life. I was so exhausted, I threw up about a month's worth of lunches afterward. *'Hilda': And then you turned right around and started running back. You said, "I've gotta save Holst!" *'Balthus': A good thing too. Holst was moments from winding up in that thing's stomach. Had to slam into it, then Holst and I kept punching till the deed was done! Truly a fight to remember. *'Hilda': It was impressive, especially since you were just teenagers. When you came back... you were just bruised boys in tattered clothes. But to me, you looked like heroes. And now, here you are, a scrounger who can hardly open his mouth without nagging me for money. What happened to that brave little boy who saved me from a monster? *'Balthus': Wow. Way to shame a guy. I feel awful... but I still need gold. Can't live without it in this cruel world. *'Hilda': Oh, come on. We both know that when you have money, you drink or gamble it all away. But I suppose I could ask my brother to help pay off your debts. Get you back on your feet. *'Balthus': Don't you dare speak to Holst about this! He's a close friend. I'd hate to ruin what we have by borrowing gold. *'Hilda':' '''Oh! But you have no qualms about using his little sister? Figured I'd be an easy mark, is that it? Unbelievable. *'Balthus': That... coulda gone better. B Support *'Hilda': Woah! Easy there, big guy. I'm fragile, you know. *'Balthus': Stand back, Hilda! I've got this! *'Hilda': Whew. Thanks for the help, Baltie. Are you, OK? *'Balthus': What, this? It's noth- Argh! *'Hilda: Ouch! You didn't have to do that, you know. I didn't ask you to get yourself beaten up. If I thought I might have to break a sweat, I'd have gotten out of there myself. *'''Balthus: I know, I know. But I can't help but worry when I see you in a tight spot. Holst told me to keep an eye on you and all. It's the least I could do. *'Hilda': Huh. I didn't realize you were still in touch with my brother. *'Balthus': Nah, this was ages ago. Told me if anything happened to him, it was up to me to look after you. *'Hilda': What could possibly happen to Holst? He's indestructible. *'Batlhus': True. But what would he think if I let you get hurt when I could've saved you? Not on my watch, pal. *'Hilda': Ha, good point. He'd kill you. *'Batlhus': It's a real concern. I may be the Renowned King of Grappling, but I still wouldn't want to take on Holst. *'Hilda': Haha! He'd tear you to pieces... But if you did get killed trying to protect me, Holst would be crushed. Not as crushed as if something happened to me. But still, he'd be broken up about it. *'Balthus': Maybe so. But in that case, at least he wouldn't think I'd messed up. As much as I believe in Holst, he also believes in me. Because of that, I won't ever let him down. And on that note... Even if you think I'm in over my head, don't worry about it. I'd like for you to believe in me too. *'Hilda': I can't stop worrying about you on command. That's not how worrying works. *'Balthus': Heh, fair. But I do what I do because I want to. If it lands me beneath the dirt sooner than later, well save your tears for my funeral. *'Hilda': I hate when people talk about death like it's no big deal. Try to keep your stupid heart beating, all right? A Support *'Balthus': Hyah! Ha! Hiiiyah! *'Hilda': Baltie? Still training at this hour? How unexpectedly diligent of you. *'Balthus': Ah, Hilda. How are things? Anything...of note to report? *'Hilda': Um...no? I'm not sure what you mean. *'Balthus': Oh, I don't know. You haven't been approached by any lovelorn goons lately, have you? *'Hilda': Hmm, now that you mention it, it's been a few days since any guys have flirted with me. *'Balthus': Fantastic. They got the hint. *'Hilda': Whoa, whoa, wait a second. Are you pulling some weird prank on me? *'Balthus': Of course not. I'm just doing my best to keep my promise to Holst, that's all. *'Hilda': Oh, not this again. That was ages ago! I'm sure my brother's forgotten all about it. *'Balthus': Dead wrong, pal. I actually had the chance to see him recently, and he had a new request for me. *'Hilda': What? He told you to get rid of any guys who show interest in me, so I can stay his innocent little sister forever? *'Balthus': That sounds more like Seteth than Holst, don't you think? *'Hilda': Mm, fair point. What was the request? *'Balthus': Guys here have the gall to consider you a potential bride. It's my job to test 'em. See if they're worthy. *'Hilda': I don't like where this is going. *'Balthus': Since Holst isn't here to do the honors, I've spread the word that nobody is fit to marry you unless they can defeat the Great King of Grappling in a fight. *'Hilda': What?! That's exactly the same as getting rid of them! *'Balthus': How so? It only eliminates the guys who are dumb enough to take up the challenge. *'Hilda': No one is that dumb. No one around here thinks they can beat the Stupendous King of Grappling or whatever. *'Balthus': That's why I leveled the playing field by allowing sneak attacks. Plenty have already tried their luck. One guy actually tried to strangle me in my sleep. *'Hilda': Wow, a sleep-strangler. He sounds like husband material. *'Balthus': And that's why I've been training so much. Can't let you end up with some weakling, after all. *'Hilda': This is madness! If you keep getting stronger, there won't be anyone who fits the bill! *'Balthus': True. You could spend your whole life searching and never find a match for Balthus the Great. The only people who stand a chance are Holst...and me! Heh! *'Hilda': To prove that you're worthy of my hand in marriage, you're going to fight...yourself? *'Balthus': I always knew I was my own worst enemy. One day, I'll finally meet my equal in battle. Me. *'Hilda': Haha! So you're going to punch yourself out? Is that your idea of a romantic gesture? *'Balthus': When that fateful day arrives, Hilda, I want you to know that I intend to keep my word. *'Hilda': Huh. A girl could do worse, I suppose. With Yuri C Support * Yuri: Hmm... The Myrmidon. * Balthus: Heh, suit yourself! My gut says the odds are in favor of that mercenary. He's clearly a seasoned f⁠— Gah! Right when I open my big mouth, he goes and loses on me. * Yuri: Hahaha, I win! Again. Had enough, Balthus? * Balthus: Damn you! You've won every round! The fights are rigged, admit it. It's the only explanation. * Yuri: Heh, of course they aren't. It's not like we're playing for money. We wouldn't be so foolish now, would we? You're the one who started this silly game, anyway. So out with it. You lost—spill the beans. It has to be juicy, though. Something that leaves you a bit... vulnerable. * Balthus: Why did I agree to these stakes? If this losing streak keeps up, you'll know an awful lot about me, pal. Let's see... OK, got one! A few years back, I went toe-to-toe with a bird beast in some ancient ruins. * Yuri: This one again? You obliterated the ruins, and a lord who found out put a price on your head. You've told me a thousand times before.﻿ * Balthus: A good story bears repeating, yeah? But it seems I'm all out of anecdotes. How about I take my shirt off and let you look your fill instead. Two full minutes. * Yuri: Oh, come now. As if I'm interested in seeing your sweaty torso for the umpteenth time. If you're fresh out of stories, then I have a question for you. About your Crest. * Balthus: Hit me where it hurts, why don'tcha? Is this your idea of negotiation? * Yuri: Perhaps... Or perhaps I'm simply curious. Tell me, how did you come across such a rarity? To my knowledge, nobody within House Albrecht has your Crest. * Balthus: Why ask what you already know? You've got your own rare Crest, so I'm sure you've figured it out. Unless you think the goddess gave us these things while we slept, hehe. Wait... do you? * Yuri: Hey now. I'm the one winning the bets, so I'm the one asking the questions. * Balthus: Got me there. Hey, look! The next round's starting. My luck's about to turn around, I can feel it. * Yuri: Let's do you a favor and call it good here. No need to embarrass yourself further, friend. * Balthus: Even if I'm terrible at this, I can't walk away during a losing streak. I have my own sort of honor. * Yuri: ... All right, Balthus. Check out... those two Myrmidons. * Balthus: The two who were eating together earlier? Huh. Who knew they were opponents. * Yuri: I kind of figured. Thoughts? * Balthus: Well, that one's pretty beefy. Quick on his feet too. Clearly a seasoned fighter. His opponent's OK, but a bit showy. Compensating for being newer at this, would be my guess. * Yuri: Mm-hmm. So? Make your choice. * Balthus: Thank you. First guy, no doubt about it. You can see from a mile away... that... HE LOST?! Wow. That was quick. * Yuri: Not everything is as it appears. For example, were you and I to go at it, perhaps you'd bet in favor of yourself over me. And you'd lose. I'd use my cunning to ensure my victory. By any means necessary. Maybe I'd slip something into your food—level the playing field. You see now? * Balthus: Point taken. I'll keep that in mind for this next one. Gotta put that great advice to the test, right? * Yuri: Heheheh, ever the bold one. It seems we must continue these games until you finally concede. B Support *'Balthus:' Argh! This is pointless! My head's about to split in two... *'Yuri:' Wow. Balthus? What's with you, friend? I've never seen you so deep in thought. Next thing I know, snow will be dumping out of the sky here in Abyss, hahaha! *'Balthus:' Shut your trap! I'm driving myself crazy over here. Got a lot on my mind, OK? *'Yuri:' Like? *'Balthus:' Gah, fine. You know how I never got any stories out of you the other day? *'Yuri:' How could I forget? I won every last round. It was clear that both Lady Luck and the goddess had given up on you. Your powers of deliberation weren't any help either. *'Balthus:' You cought me off my stride, got it? But it was clear I'd never win a story from you, so I went digging. *'Yuri:' Uh-huh. *'Balthus:' I was especially curious about that Crest of yours, so I went rifling around for a lead and got to thinkin'. *'Yuri:' You must have time on your hands if you're spending it thinking. Well? Let's hear it. *'Balthus:' There's a story they tell where my mom grew up. Long ago, the village got in a squabble with some folkd looking to conquer the place. A village elder gave some kind of holy red stuff to their wounded soldiers. Some kind of liquid, who knows... After she did that, some of them made a complete recovery, against all odds. The rest of them were changed, but not for the better. They up and vanished before long. *'Yuri:' And then? *'Balthus:' Crests suddenly manifested for the ones who survived. They weren't inherited, or gifted by the goddess. It's a real thinker, yeah? A reaaal thinker... *'Yuri:' Near death but survived, despite all odds. Wait! The elder who my mom saved... Could he have used something similar? No, it can't be. Yet... something here is unsettling in its familiarity. *'Balthus:' Hit the mark, did I? *'Yuri:' I don't know whether you hit the mark or missed it entirely. But your story was a cute one regardless. The truth is, I've been trying to sort out who I am. ANd, well... I haven't been successful in it. I don't even know whether my mother is truly my birth mother... or why it is I have this Crest. At this point, I have nothing but speculations. Maybe I'll sink into my grave without ever knowing the truth. *'Balthus:' Lots of things in life don't have an answer. Just pick the story you like best and run with it. That's better than finding out a truth you can't live with. You can really mess your head up like that. *'Yuri:' ... Dammit, you're right. To think that something so trivial could bother someone like me. *'Balthus:' Look who's a quick learner! Thinking too much'll sap your energy, pal. I avoid it whenever possible. In fact, it's been ages since I last thought so deeply. My head is really hurting right now, heh. But if that old legend is true... what was that holy red stuff? What happened to the vanished soldiers?! Once I start thinking about all that, I keep going round and round in my head... And then it's dawn... and then it's nightfall and then it's dawn again, and... (Balthus collapses) *'Yuri:' Ah– Hey! Balthus?! *'Balthus:' Let me at 'em! Oh? Ah. Not a fight, then. Heh, that's what I get for overusing the old noggin. *'Yuri:' You damn fool! A Support With Constance C Support * Balthus: Oh, Constance. Hey. Um... Sure is sunny out, huh? Yeah... * Constance: Good day to you, Balthus. You seem to be enjoying your freedom. I must admit I'm jealous. * Balthus: Right. Uh... So yeah, the weather's nice, heh. I gotta be going now. * Constance: Of course. What profit is there for one so exalted to spend time alongside one so common as me? Worry not. You needn't suffer me any longer. I shall see myself off. * Balthus: Come on, don't be like that. You know I get uncomfortable at times like this. I'm trying. Really. You matter--so stick around, yeah? Let's... chat. It'll be great. * Constance: You needn't take pity on me out of the sense of obligation that your status demands. For you, the nobility that you abandoned was a shackle on your true self, which is now freed. No need to converse with me any longer, putting yourself out on my behalf. * Balthus: Quite a mouthful you just unloaded on me. Not sure what you mean by that nobility stuff, though. Sure, I walked out on leading a noble house. But how do you imagine that's related to this chat of ours? I already admitted I'm no good with stuff like this, but I don't think I'm putting myself out or whatever. * Constance: My apologies. The misunderstanding was entirely my own. As I suspected from the start, I am unfit to serve as your conversational partner. * Balthus: Ahh, that's enough! Stop talking that way and twisting everything I say! Just spit it out and tell me something real! You hate my guts, yeah? * Gatekeeper: Huh, this is novel! But doesn't this scene usually play out in reverse? * Balthus: Ah, sorry. Guess I raised my voice there. But what do you mean by that reverse dig? * Gatekeeper: Well, it's usually her yelling at you while you try to deflect. It's rare to see you lose your cool while she stays so calm. But different people get along differently on different days, I suppose. Anyhow, I'll let you get back to it. * Balthus: Ouch. He has a point. I lost myself for a moment there. * Constance: To think that I have ever raised my voice against you... * Balthus: He seems to think we're real pals. Honestly, whether rain or shine, I don't think a day's gone by without you treating me poorly. * Constance: Oh! What a thing to say! I could never go so far as to insult one with your lineage. * Balthus: Ha! You're a funny one, pal. A real hoot! * Constance: The idea that I could be amusing is funnier than any jest I may have uttered. Haha... haha... B Support *'Balthus:' What's with all the ruckus, I wonder? Wait... Isn't that Constance? *'Soldier:' This has nothing to do with you, so keep your nose out of it! *'Soldier:' Yeah, none of your business! Unless you're his girlfriend, that is! Heh. *'Constance:' You ascribe too much to me, sirs. I haven't the qualities that Balthus seeks in a partner. *'Soldier:' So prissy! You Balthus's lady or not? *'Constance:' Softly, please, softly! Such accusations are slander upon his good name. I have no place in the heart of one so freewheeling and glad. Were there a list a suitable partners, I should deem myself to be at the tail end of it. *'Soldier:' If you're not his gal, then step off. We're trying to spread some juicy Balthus gossip over here. You're nothing to him, so why ruin our fun? *'Constance:' Because what you say is unthinkable. If you attempt to spread lies that strain credulity so, it will be your own reputations that suffer. Your or your bones, should Balthus ever learn of this deception. A hairline break may heal, but the powder he makes of a man's skeleton is another matter... And that's to say nothing of the jelly that will be left of your organs. Are you not concerned? *'Soldier:' He'll do what?! Oh, um, guess spreading lies is a bad idea. Good thing I'd never do such a thing! *'Soldier:' Uh, right! This is a big misunderstanding. Thanks for the heads-up! *'Soldier:' We're just gonna back away now. Um, have a nice day! (Soldiers run off) *'Constance:' Whew. I've saved lives today. They didn't deserve the fury that he would unleash. But then, few would... Hm? Is that not Balthus standing there? (Balthus approaches) *'Balthus:' Hey! Why did you say all that scary stuff about me?! Don't tell people things like that! They're not the ones ruining my reputation–you are! *'Constance:' Oh, how shortsighted of me... I believed myself to be acting in your interest, but I see now that I was mistaken. I shall regret this indiscretion until my dying day. *'Balthus:' Clearly I need to take anything that falls out of your mouth with a grain of sal. Maybe the whole shaker. Still, you did stop those two from taking about me. Regardless of how you did it, I guess I should be grateful. So... thanks. *'Constance:' This magnanimity is in keeping with the wondrous man I know you to be. So open, so accepting... You are a paragon for others to follow. *'Balthus:' Sheesh, maybe it's better when she treats me poorly. Being praised like that is downright uncomfortable... A Support With Hapi C Support * Hapi: '...scampered up to me, hopped in my lap, and scarfed it all down in one bite. * '''Balthus: '''Ha! That sounds terrible! * '''Hapi: '''I was looking forward to that sandwich all morning. And then she scurried off like nothing happened. Hrrmm! * '''Balthus: '... * '''Balthus: '''Ahhh, hm. All right, then. What do you feel like doing today? * '''Hapi: '''Why'd you sigh like that? * '''Balthus: '''That's not a problem, is it? I can tell you were holding back a real monstrous sigh yourself. Figured I'd get one back for the both of us. Felt great. * '''Hapi: '''Oh, I see. Must be nice, sighing whenever you feel so inclined. * '''Balthus: '''Ooh! Why not try taking a deep breath whenever you feel a sigh coming on? Trick yourself out of it? * '''Hapi: '''I tried that once. It went OK at first, but then I had to exhale. * '''Balthus: '''Right. Guess they're too similar for that to work. Does that mean yawning is a no-go too? * '''Hapi: '''I'm pretty bored right now, so maybe we'll find out. But I don't yawn very often, to be honest. * '''Balthus: '''Because you sleep when the sun goes down and wake when it rises, yeah? * '''Hapi: '''Yup. That's been my routine for a while now. It's easier than contending with a full day of boring stuff. * '''Balthus: '''Come on, everything has its quirks. I don't think I'd call anything in this wild world boring. * '''Hapi: '''Really? 'Cause you don't seem to take much interest in your own future. * '''Balthus: '''Ha! That's not very nice, is it? We really aren't all that different, you know. I'd wager you haven't given too much thought to tomorrow either. * '''Hapi: '''Quiet. Don't pretend you can see through me. This pointless chatter has made me even hungrier than I already was. I'm off to the dining hall. * '''Balthus: '''Just wanted the gal to relax for a change. Whew... She's as prickly as ever. B Support * '''Balthus: What's all this? Ha! I knew it! Would you look at that–it's gold! Some poor sap just left it here for me to find. Heh, I'll be taking this, then. * Hapi: You think the whole world is your collection jar. Unbelieveable... * Balthus: Ah... Um, sorry about that. Look, I feel awful. Please don't twist up your face like you're suppressing a disappointed sigh. How about I use this gold to buy you something nice? A sweet treat, perhaps? Yeah? * Hapi: I don't eat contraband sweets. Are you trying to get me locked up again? Give back the money or don't. It's none of my business. Either way, keep me out of it. * Balthus: As you wish, milady. Straight to the fun fund it goes. Drinks don't buy themselves, unfortunately. * Hapi: That may make for a fun night or two. But what about the money you owe? If you're going to keep this, you should apply it to your debts before a bounty hunter gets ahold of you. * Balthus: This gold wouldn't even make a dent. It's chump change. Better to drink it than waste it. In any case, when I'm dead, I'm dead. When that happens, none of this will matter anymore. I'm not going to worry about what I can't control. I've got better uses for this gold in the meantime. * Hapi: I don't understand how you can be so reckless. It's as though you want to get killed. Meanwhile, if I lose control for even a moment, monsters will eat me for dinner. * Balthus: Hearing you say that so casually feels like a bad omen. It's unsettling, that's for sure. * Hapi: Sorry, is that too morbid for you? You just told me, When I'm dead, I'm dead. * Balthus: And it's true. For me. Not for you. * Hapi: And why is that? * Balthus: Because all this mess I'm drowning in is my own fault. Every bit of it. You can't say the same. I'm in trouble because I borrowed, drank, and fought too much. All my own choices. That means it's on me to take responsibility and accept the inevitable outcome. * Hapi: So... since it's in my control to keep the sighs at bay, I don't get to relax ever? * Balthus: Err, not quite. I'm sayin' that it isn't your fault, so you shouldn't have to bear that burden alone. * Hapi: That's a nice sentiment, but people are hardly lining up to share this burden with me. Talk is cheap, Everyone knows it's all over the instant I sigh. * Balthus: Huh. I have a habit of not saying the right thing to her. Not much I can do abo– Hey, it's more gold! Go ahead and join your buddies in my pocket, pal. A Support *'Hapi': Why did you bring me here? It's so isolated. *'Balthus': That would be the point. *'Hapi': Yikes. see you around, B. *'Balthus': Hang on a second. Out here, in a place like this, you should be free to sigh, yeah? *'Hapi': What do you mean by that? *'Balthus': I just thought it would do you well to cut loose and sigh to your heart's content. *'Hapi': Really? You found a nice, quiet place where you could annoy me without putting bystanders at risk? *'Balthus': Aah, why does this always happen? That's not what I meant. This is me doing something nice for you. You said before that you can't ever relax because you're worried about endangering others. A lot's been going on recently. So let'er rip already. Sigh until you can sigh no more! *'Hapi': That's...nice of you. A chance to relax and sigh as I please. Sounds good. But what do we do about the monsters? *'Balthus': What do you think? A monster shows up, I punch it in the nose. Done deal. *'Hapi': By yourself? *'Balthus': I'm never alone, pal. These two fists are always by my side, and they never let me down. *'Hapi': Oh, right. *'Balthus': It doesn't have to be here if you have performance anxiety. But anytime you accidently call a monster, just holler and I'll punch it to next Tuesday. In fact, maybe it's best if you stick by my side from now on. Do that, and you're free to sigh whenever the urge strikes. *'Hapi': Why would I have to stay by your side? *'Balthus': Not a lot of people in this world can knock out a beast without breaking a sweat. I'm one of 'em. And since I'm always on the run from bounty hunters, I'm an exceptionally light sleeper. *'Hapi': You expect me to sleep by your side too? *'Balthus': Ooh, this may be my best idea yet... If I'm always with a monster summoner, fewer people will come after my bounty! Heh, this is brilliant... *'Hapi': *sigh* You never change, B. You're so predictable. *sigh* All right, have fun. *'Balthus': Have fun? That's an odd thing to - AH! *'Wild Demonic Beast': Raaaaaaargh! *'Balthus': Monsters! They're everywhere! Heh, this is gonna be a blast. *'Hapi': It's hard not to like that dummy. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Supports